brandyandmrwhiskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Whiskers
Mr Whiskers Mr Whiskers is a seven-year-old rabbit. Who hasn't had many friends during his lifetime. Early Life Whiskers grew up with his parents in a burrow until he was founded by his owners. Usually the toddler boy often used to play funny games with him like squirting water in his face or stuffing him in the washing machine. The first time he met Brandy was on an aircraft in a cargo room. He was on his way to a zoo in Paraguay to be sold for 39 cents. Into the Amazon Rainforest When Brandy asked him to "find her some light", he accidentally opened the Emergency Escape Hatch, which sent both of them falling into the Amazon Rainforest. Brandy, who then desprately wanted to get home found a cellphone in one of the suitcases. Whiskers thought she was going to use it to order pizza. He then started swinging and jumping on vines and accidentally kicked the phone out of Brandy's hand into the river of pirhanas. Brandy, angry and raged with fury wants to kill him (not literally), until she comes across Gaspar le Gecko. A scheming gecko who makes a deal with Brandy: he'll give her a map for Whiskers to take home to eat. Barndy agrees and she leaves Whiskers with gaspar and his monkeys. As Brandy starts her way home, she keeps seeing faces of Whiskers and realises she cares for him. With the help of Lola Boa (a snake Brandy and Whiskers encountered while up in a tree) they both go to save Whiskers. While he is in the pot of boiling water reading out the ingredints to cooked rabbit stew. brandy and Lola barge in and rescue Mr Whiskers. Him and Lola soon become close friends. Him and Brandy build a tree house to live in with bunk beds from a hippopotamus' lingerie. Physical description Mr Whiskers is decribed as a seven-year-old white loped-ear rabbit. He is often seen wearing an orange jumpsuit. Personality On an initial observance of Mr Whiskers, one would percieve him as a silly, sloppy, smelly, gross, hyperactive and overall annoying pest. after further observance of Mr Whiskers one would notice that he is actually intelligent witha fairly large vocabulary, which is exhibited at special moments. He is also very loving and caring, but he can be clumsy and clueless at times although he is arrogant and naughty. He can be selfish, short-tempered and cranky. While Brandy is often embarrassed by his antics, Whiskers does his best to help out with Brandy and he does cherish his friendship with Brandy, though she doesn't always feel the same way. Brandy doesn't hate Whiskers, she just gets annoyed by him. Brandy and Whiskers are brother and sister she gets irritated by his annoying and never-going-away kind of attitude. Some characters such as Brandy just call him "Whiskers". Relationships Brandy Harrington Main article: Brandy Harrington Brandy Harrington is Mr Whiskers' best friend (along with Ed). They first meet in the episode: Mr Whiskers' first friend, when Mr Whiskers was on his way to a zoo in Paraguay to be sold for 39c and Brandy was on her way to a spa to be pampered. Then they both fell out of the aircraft and into the Amazon Rainforest. Ed Main article: Ed Ed is a South American otter who is Mr Whiskers' best friend. Him and Mr Whiskers often come up with silly plans and tricks. Voice Mr. Whiskers is voiced by Charlie Adler, and later Billy West. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters